


You Lit Me Up

by Echo_Directioner



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Directioner/pseuds/Echo_Directioner
Summary: isak valtersen meets a unique stranger even bech næsheim with a dark past, but cant seem to keep himself away from him





	1. How could one love so much

**Author's Note:**

> my very first fanfic sorry if its crappy....
> 
> with evens episode i will mostly like describe by how i feel, since i have manic depression

Now im not for cliches and believing in love at first sight but, when I saw him for the first time across the cafeteria, just laughing, the smile on his face, its like everything I believed in didn't exist anymore, like my purpose in life wasn't just to exist but to exist with him. I started to question myself is this how it feels to love somebody so fast, fall head over heals with a stranger, wanting to know everything about them, be the reason for the happiness in their life...

No I cant think like that though I cant let people know how I really feel, but sometimes I wish I could, to know what it feels like to be free, not be afraid, to feel wanted by a person you want to spend the rest of your life with but that cant happen for me, not without someone ending up hurt.

well before I get to ahead of myself maybe we should start from the beginning. The day that I question how one person can be in love with somebody who doesn't even want to acknowledge your existence 

         

 

                                   I'm Isak Valtersen and this is the story of how my life got turned upside down. 

 


	2. From the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter... Thanks to those who left Kudos :D  
> also im not good at writing dialogue so its gonna be kinda weird probably.  
> i dont know if its good, oh well i guess

As promised from the start....

Im isak, 18 years, old average height, pretty normal life, if you can call leaving home at 16, being gay and only dating girls, and having a schizophrenic mom normal. Anyways today is my second year at school before i graduate, hooray me! (note sarcasm), most people would be excited to finally be done with school and to start living their lives, but how can I feel that when I don't even know what I want from life

The thing is he help me see that before he left me alone. He made me feel as thought I now had a purpose in life, that no matter what happens I could still accomplish what i wanted, but now he's gone he took that light from me.

I first met him, Even Bech Næsheim, during a writing class. I had walked in and grabbed that assignment for the day, i heard a luahgter so loud, when i had turned around there was a boy starring at me, I was pretty sure I've seen him before, in  the cafeteria he was the new kid ,he looked around a year older than me. I looked way suddenly conscious,suddenly remembering that day, how i couldn't look away from him, from his smile, the thoughts that had ran through my head that day scared me but there his is again, I cut a glance at him yet again, and his eyes were still on me. I walked around in the circle the chairs were put in for today, and sat next to Jonas, my best friend since forever. I glance at the boy again and he was still watching me. Okay let me just say it he's hot, if a not hot person was staring at you it would be awkward. But a hot boy... well that is a different story. I pulled put my phone to keep myself distracted till our professor got here and to not stare like a fool again. When he did arrive I notice the boy was still staring at me. Finally, i decided the best way to go about this was to stare back , so I looked him over while our professor explained what this years big project was to be about, and soon it became a staring contest. After a while the boy actually smiled and then finally his blue eyes looked away. when he glanced back I flicked my eyebrows to say, _i win._ He shrugged. 

for the rest of the class he didn't look back at me. It wasn't till the bell signaled it was time to go that he looked at me again. He walked over to me, he towered over me but kept his distance so i wouldn't have to crane up my neck to look at him. 

" what your name?" he asked.

   "Isak"

"you full name"

   "um, Isak Valtersen"

he was about to say something till Jonas walked up.

" you ready to go isak?" Jonas asked

   "um yea bye..."

"names Even" the stranger gave

  " well bye even"

"bye isak" even responded

me and Jonas had just made it outside when even showed up and stopped us.

"wait!" he yelled

    "yes?, what?"

"nothing", even responded

   "why are you looking at me like that?"

" because your beautiful"

   "I'm not beau-"

" you are just accept, a beautiful guy who dislikes authority and cant help but to fall in love with someone he knows is trouble, as far as i can tell" even interrupted. 

Honestly, this guy kind of turned me on. I didn't even know guys  _could_ turn me on.

   "ok, well see you next time"

before i could walk away " you should see it" he said

   "see what?" I asked confused

"how to get away with murder'' he simply stated.

   "ok ill look it up"

I went to turn away again when he grabbed me by the elbow to stop me

"No. with me. At my house," he said "now"

  i stopped walking

" I hardly know you, Even you could be an ax murderer

he nodded " true enough"

his eyes clouded he looked away as if trying to hide something, he walked past me

I was about to call after him when Jonas appeared next to me again

" that guys seems weird" he stated

   "what makes you say that?"

"just a vibe"

 hmm

that even guy did seem weird but a bit interesting, the kind of interesting i want in my life maybe i should take him up on his offer, I don't know why but i feel a tug towards him like he's a magnet pulling me towards him, and i'm curious why did he have that look in his eyes when i called him an ax murderer

 

 

   

 


	3. Authors Note

hey guys sorry but this fic gonna be on hold for a week, i need to catch up on some school but i promise ill try to still try to get some updates


End file.
